battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Cultivation
Dou Qi Skill Ranking This is a ranking of your skills and abilities, once you reach Dou Practitioner you are able to learn skills and abilities. the most common way to gain a new skill is threw scrolls. However there are other ways to obtain abilities, you can even develop new and unique abilities threw training, thou uncommon these are abilities that have never been seen before and are unique to you. Huang - this is the first rank skill category and within each skill there is a further subcategory classification as low/mid/high, English literal translation is yellow. Xuan - this is the second rank skill category, English literal translation is black. Di - this is the third rank skill category, English literal translation is earthly. Tian - this is the fourth rank skill category, it is the highest and most powerful skill category and as with each skill category there is a further subcategory classification as low/mid/high, English literal translation is heavenly. Dou Qi Status Ranking This is a ranking based on your Dou Qi (spirit power). As you train your Dou Qi level you gain status and rank, within each Dou Qi rank there are sub ranks indicated as stars when you reach nine stars you have the potential to rank up. ie - a nine star Dou Practitioner will rank up to Dou Master with his next Dou Qi increase. Dou Zhi - Dou Disciple Dou Zhe - Dou Practitioner Dou Shi - Dou Master Da Dou Shi - Dou Grandmaster Dou Ling - Dou Spirit Dou Wang - Dou King Dou Huang - Dou Emperor Dou Zong - Dou Ancestor Dou Sheng - Dou Saint Dou Di - Dou God Receptarier This is a special ranking system unique to those who can create elixirs and/or pills by combining herbs, gems, and other rare materials. Once you become a Receptarier you are considers first level Receptarier, you can go on to second rank and so on based on the quality and complexity of the level of finished product you can produce. Not everyone can become a Receptarier, many fail for many years never to become one. Thus elixirs are in high demand and very expensive, so expensive that the highest quality elixirs can not be bought with money alone, they must be bartered with rare goods and/or trades. First level Receptarier - this is the starting point for all Receptarier after passing an exam taking place every two years. aThis is why elixirs are so expensive to beyond the point of being able to buy them with currency. Second level Receptarier - it is said that only one passes the second level exam held every two years if any at all pass. This is why high level elixirs are so expensive to beyond the point of being able to buy them with currency. Unique recipes can be created through trial and error, Receptarier never give out their unique recipes to others and even if another Receptarier were to somehow get the recipe of another there is no guarantee that the recipe would work for them because that recipe is based on the way they use their personal Dou Qi to fuse the materials together. Being able to use materials in the place of others and the use of Dou Qi there are many possible variations of the same end product.